The Snack that Smiles Back
by Unwittingly
Summary: Team Free Will takes a day off. Not about goldfish.


"What the hell is that?"

Always the start to an interesting and often times aggravating conversation for Sam, especially when it comes to Dean. He's just gotten back to the motel after reading up on some lore at the nearby library, only to find Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen eating something most peculiar.

"What does it look like, genius?" he replies tactfully, the spoon he's eating with still in his mouth.

"It looks like you've gone back to grade school, Dean. I mean, really? Pudding?"

"Hey, don't knock the pudding. It's a classic snack."

Sam laughs sardonically, "Yeah, sure. For seven year olds. When'd you even buy it?"

"The other day," Dean mumbles as he scrapes the last remains of the chocolate gelatin out of the tiny plastic cup, "There's more in the fridge if you want some."

"No, I'm, I'm okay without. Some of us actually graduated high school."

"Hey!"

Sam just laughs as Dean protests, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello? The, uh, Bullseye Motel. Riverside. Room 262. Why, what's-?" He doesn't get a chance to finish his question before there's a knock at the door behind him. When Castiel wants something, he doesn't wait for the questions. Sam opens the door and he's standing there, phone still at his ear.

"Hello, Sam. I need to speak with you and Dean. Where is he?" he asks as he walks past Sam, then looks down to where Dean has pulled out the pack and has started on his next cup. "What is that?"

"C'mon, seriously?" Dean growls a little, setting down the spoonful he was just about to devour. "It's pudding, Cas. Y'know, a little SwissMiss for your lunchbox?"

"I understand that it's a dairy-based gelatin dessert. Why are you eating it?"

"Because it tastes good! Jeez, you'd think I'm eating Soilent Green or something!" Dean wipes a hand over his face in annoyance.

"I, apologize if I've offended you, Dean. I was under the impression that pudding was a treat for children."

The glare Dean shoots the angel has him glancing back to Sam for assistance, but the giant just shakes his head with an amused little smile. Dean sighs, "Look, Cas, have you ever eaten pudding?"

A little abashed, "I...can't say that I have, no."

"Well, you're gonna try it now. Here." Dean pulls out another cup and spoon and places it on the table for Castiel to take.

"I don't understand the purpose of this exercise. Why would I eat that?"

"Because maybe it'll loosen up that stick in your ass."

"But I don't have a-"

"Just eat it," Dean groans. Again, the angel glances back to Sam who shakes his head with his lips pursed, which Cas takes as signal to just humor the man. He picks up the cup warily, overly cautious as he opens it and takes the first bite. After a few seconds of the brothers staring at him, waiting for some sort of a response, he tilts his head and looks down at the cup, "This is...oddly enjoyable."

Dean laughs triumphantly and pulls out a chair for him to sit down in, "Yeah-ah, at'ta boy, Cas." Cas promptly takes the seat and continues the consumption of his chocolate goodness in obvious contentment.

"Wow," Sam shakes his head, half in disbelief, before setting down the keys and taking off his jacket.

"Come on, Sammy. Lighten up. Look, even mister more-uptight-than-Martha-Stewart over here is enjoying himself. And I mean before the jailtime." He motions to Cas, who is too busy shoveling pudding into his mouth to agree with more than just a nod. Dean pulls out another cup and spoon, but Sam immediately denies it.

"I'm _really_ okay. Thanks anyway," Sam says as he moves toward the beds. Dean stops him by pulling out his gun and aiming it directly for Sam's head.

"Sammy. Eat."

The younger brother raises his eyebrows, "Seriously, Dean?"

"Oh, I'm serious," he pulls back the safety, "Sit, Sasquatch." Sam rolls his eyes and pulls out the last chair, picking up the snack and sitting with dramatized exasperation, "I can't believe you really just threatened me into eating _pudding_. You _do_ remember the Apocalypse we're supposed to be stopping, right?"

"'course I do. This might be our last chance to eat pudding before the world goes topside. You'll be thanking me later. Now, eat." Only after Sam has taken the first bite and blinks in surprise at how delicious it really is does Dean grin and put his gun down. He turns to his friend who is currently trying to lick out the remnants of the snack from the bottom of the cup, "You want another one there, Buster?"

Cas doesn't even make a face at the dog name or wipe the small chocolate line on his nose, only sets down the now empty plastic container and holds out his hand, "Yes, please." Dean laughs and happily passes one over before starting back up on his own.

And so Team Free Will takes a day off from Devil hunting and enjoys one of the finer things in life: a calm summer afternoon, indulging in a treat with friends and family. Who knew such a simple act would become such a memorable occasion, especially in light of what was to come? It was one of the few and one of the last times the trio ever spent their time together happily.

Gotta enjoy the little things.


End file.
